Feeling
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Ryouta bisa melakukan sesuatu yang awalnya tidak bisa Kazunari bayangkan, seperti menyerap perasaan. Tapi Kazunari merasakannya, saat Ryouta datang dan menghisap habis semua perasaan negatifnya, menyisakan perasaan positif yang membuat Kazunari penasaran. Sehari berteman, esoknya Ryouta menghilang. Apa yang terjadi? /"Aku senang membuat orang lain bahagia,"/ RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

 **"Feeling"**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **WARNING : I DON'T TAKE ANY COMMERCIAL PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION. AU! REQUEST DARI ELKYOUYA-SAN!**

 **ENJOY THIS FIC!**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sebelum jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai, Takao Kazunari, kelas 5-B, SD Teiko, pergi ke ruang ganti bersama teman-temannya untuk mengganti pakaian mereka.

Di ruang ganti, Takao memilih untuk mengganti bajunya sembunyi-sembunyi seperti yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya yang berambut baby blue itu.

Baru saja Kazunari mengangkat kausnya, bocah berambut abu-abu bernama Haizaki Shougo itu segera memergoki Kazunari yang sedang berusaha menutupi bahunya yang dihiasi luka bakar yang baru setengah mengering.

"Apa itu perbuatan ibumu?" tanya Shougo dengan maksud meledek.

"Bu-bukan," bantah Kazunari sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tangan kaus olahraganya dengan hati-hati. "Ini cuma kecelakaan."

"Meh," Shougo memeletkan lidah dan mengibaskan tangan. "Ibumu, 'kan, seminggu yang lalu ditahan karena kasus penyiksaan yang dilakukan kepadamu selama 4 tahun terakhir. Masih mau membantah? Bodoh sekali, hahaha!"

Tawa Shougo diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya, kecuali si transparan Kuroko Tetsuya yang bahkan sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kazunari menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti tetapi langkahnya dihalagi Shougo. Shougo dengan sengaja mendorong bahu Kazunari yang terluka sampai Kazunari terjatuh dan menginjak perutnya.

"Ibunya dipenjara, ayahnya dipenjara, sekarang dia mengemis pada keluarga Midorima. Bukannya dia menyedihkan?" hina Shougo. " Seharusnya kau masuk kelas spesial saja, anak iblis!"

Kazunari menepis kaki Shougo dari perutnya dan...

 **BUAGH!**

Tinju Kazunari mendarat di pipi Shougo. Kazunari merengut leher kaus Shougo dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Kazunari menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Shougo, sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, sampai Shougo terjatuh dan terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat.

Riuh anak-anak yang bersorak melihat perkelahian Kazunari dan Shougo memancing guru praktek yang kebetulan melintas untuk melerai perkelahian tersebut. Guru praktek tersebut meninggalkan murid baru yang sedang dibawanya dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Takao-kun!" guru praktek berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu memisahkan Kazunari dari Shougo. "Takao-kun!"

Guru praktek yang biasa dipanggil Momoi-sensei itu memutar paksa tubuh Kazunari untuk menghadapnya lalu memeluknya.

Dipegangnya kepalan tinju tangan mungil Kazunari. Momoi bisa merasakan jika dadanya siswanya itu naik-turun menahan emosi. Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dari Kazunari dan Momoi melihat iris kelabunya masih memancarkan kilat kebencian pada Shougo yang kini terkapar lemas di kakinya.

"Anak-anak pergi ke lapangan segera," ucapnya tegas, membubarkan kerumunan anak laki-laki yang mendesah kecewa atas perintah Momoi. Momoi menggendong Shougo yang lemas. "Takao-kun, ke ruang guru sekarang."

Momoi pergi, meninggalkan Kazunari yang duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menahan tangis dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan berbulu mata lentik dengan beriris madu yang menenangkan.

"Sakit, 'ya?" tanya anak itu.

Dengan polosnya Kazunari mengangguk.

Bukan. Kazunari tahu jika rasa sakit dan sesak yang dirasakan di dadanya bukan berasal dari bahunya terluka atau bekas injakan Shougo sebelum perkelahian terjadi.

Tapi karena semua ucapan Shougo.

Shougo benar. Mungkin seharusnya dia masuk ke kelas spesial, dimana semua anak-anak bermasalah di sekolah di tempatkan untuk dibimbing. Shougo benar tentang betapa menyedihkannya kehidupannya. Ibu dan ayahnya yang dipenjara karena dua kasus berbeda, juga karena sekarang dia diasuh oleh keluarga kolega ayahnya.

Uh, dia ingin menangis! Tapi anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, pikirnya.

Tangan bocah pirang itu menyentuh pucuk kepala Kazunari.

Kazunari tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba sesak di dadanya menghilang?

Tess.

Kazunari kaget. Ada tetes air bening yang dingin jatuh ke permukaan kulitnya.

Kazunari mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bocah pirang itu menangis.

"EHH? KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?!" pekik Kazunari sambil bangkit berdiri dan sibuk mencari sapu tangannya. "Ap-apa aku yang membuatmu menangis? Maaf."

Bocah itu menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, ssu!" dia berseru ceria, membuat Takao mengerutkan keningnya.

Kenapa anak ini cepat sekali berubah moodnya?

Tangan Kise terulur. "Aku pindahan dari Nagano, ssu! Aku pindah karena ingin berhenti jadi model, ssu. Sekarang aku kelas 5-A. Yoroshiku... Err?"

"Aku Takao. Takao Kazunari," Kazunari menyambut tangan Ryouta dan menjabatnya.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Takaocchi,"

Kazunari mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Mochiron!" Ryouta berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku menambahkan '-cchi' pada setiap teman seumuranku yang berharga!"

Kazunari tertawa.

Terdengar langkah kaki sepatu hak di koridor dan Kazunari yakin itu pasti dari sepatu pihak pengajar.

Celaka! Kazunari memakai sepatu olahraganya.

"Kise-kun!" terdengar Momoi memanggil murid didik barunya itu.

"Sampai nanti, Takaocchi!" ucapnya sebelum pergi menemui Momoi. Kazunari mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nee, Takaocchi," Ryouta berbalik membuat Kazunari membatalkan niatnya untuk kabur dari jendela. "Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Kise-kun!" Momoi memotong dan menarik tangan Ryouta. "Ayo kita ke kelas."

Ryouta ditariknya, meninggalkan Kazunari dengan rasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Ryouta.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **HUANJERRR, INI APAAN?! (Reader : Ini fanfik buatan elu, BakArisa)**

 **Yosh, ini fic request-an buat elkyouya-san yang beberapa hari lalu marathon baca fic Terror. Dia minta fic tentang friendship Kise dan Takao yang kebetulan udah konsepnya di note saya. Awalnya sig mau KagaKuro, tapi KagaKuro udah punya jatah di Seirin Detective Bureau.**

 **Btw, soal Terror, baru setengah jadi. Udah tiga minggu saya kena WB buat fiv itu. Masih dalam proses pengetikan, habis udah H-3 ujian dan baru dapet idenya tadi siang :v Ide fic ini juga dapet waktu tadi nyetrika seragam dan gak tahan buat dipublish sekarang.**

 **So, ada yang berkenan buat review? Tinggal tulis di kotak review di bawah sana ya! Fave/Follow juga diterima!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kazunari kembali memasuki ruang ganti setelah jam pelajaran olahraga selesai. Dia hendak mengganti kembali pakaian olahraganya dengan kaus abu-abu dan celana pendek selututnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada di kelas.

Jika saja dia tadi tak terpancing oleh Shougo, dia tak harus membuang waktunya di ruang guru selama 30 menit untuk mendengar omelan berkedok nasehat wali kelasnya.

Kazunari menanggalkan kaus olahraganya dan menatap luka bakar di bahunya.

Lagi-lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kazunari menghela napas.

Kazunari mengenakan kaus dan celananya lalu mengambil uwabaki yang tersimpan di lokernya.

"Takao-kun,"

Kazunari memekik ketika tangan berbalut kulit pucat dan dingin itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Kuroko! Jangan mengagetiku seperti itu!" dia berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bocah berambut baby blue itu dengan uwabakinya. "Dan lagi! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Dengan wajah sedatar dada Riko-sensei, anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu menjawab, "Aku tidak mengagetimu dan aku baru saja kembali dari toilet."

Kazunari speechless, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa?" Kazunari bertanya sambil mengenakan uwabaki putih berhiaskan bercak noda merah kekuningannya.

"Apa Takao-kun baik-baik saja?"

Kazunari menautkan alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

Tetsuya mengerling pada bahunya dan Kazunari segera paham. "Bahuku? Yah, sakit tapi tidak terlalu menganggu."

Kazunari tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ayo, Kuroko! Kita kembali ke kelas!"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Kazunari menuju kelas mereka.

Di tengah jalan, Tetsuya tiba-tiba bertanya. "Apa Takao-kun mengenal anak baru berambut pirang itu?"

Kazunari menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengetahui nama dan kelasnya saja. Namanya Kise Ryouta dari kelas 5A, 'kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

Kazunari berpaling untuk melihat Tetsuya yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Iris baby bluenya digulirkan ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Kazunari.

"Sebelum sampai di sekolah aku diganggu oleh Haizaki-kun," ungkap Tetsuya sambil menggaruk pipinya, " dan Haizaki-kun mengambil uang milikku yang diberikan Kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa melawan Haizaki-kun dan aku sedih. Lalu, Kise-kun menyentuh kepalaku dan rasa sedih itu tiba-tiba hilang. Menurut Takao-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

Kazunari berpikir.

Waktu Kazunari hampir menangis karena kalap menghajar Shougo, bocah pirang itu datang dan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya lalu semua sedih juga kesal itu lenyap begitu saja.

Biasanya jika ada seseorang datang menghampiri Kazunari yang sedang dalam kondisi menahan tangis lalu bertanya padanya seperti, 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Bagian mana yang sakit?', Kazunari akan segera meledak dalam tangis. Tidak peduli lagi jika akan ada mengejeknya cengeng atau semacamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kazunari sambil menggeleng. "Tapi karena Shin-chan sekelas dengan anak baru itu, mungkin Shin-chan bisa mengetahui sesuatu."

"Shin-chan? Maksudnya, Midorima-kun?"

Kazunari mengangguk.

Sesampainya mereka di kelas, Kazunari menggeser pintu kelasnya dan menemukan anak-anak sekelasnya yang sibuk berkerubung di satu meja. Tepatnya, di meja yang diduduki oleh Shougo.

Kazunari menghampiri bankunya yang terletak di belakang anak laki-laki pemilik rambut dan alis unik yang sedang latihan menulis huruf kanji itu.

"Kagami," Kazunari memanggil nama si bocah berambut gradasi dan alis bercabang itu. "Sensei kemana?"

"Katanya nggak masuk," jawab Kagami sambil berbalik menghadap Kazunari. "Jadi, Kiyoshi-sensei masuk jadi guru pengganti tapi tadi dia keluar untuk mencari kalian berdua, eh?"

Kazunari mengangguki dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Kagami Taiga, nama lengkap bocah pemilik alis bercabang itu, tiba-tiba menjerit dan melempar buku latihannya ke belakang dan pensilnya ke samping saat sosok mungil berambut baby blue tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Kuroko! Berhenti mengageti orang dengan cara seperti itu!" Taiga berseru sambil memukul mejanya, membuat kelas hening untuk sejenak.

Tetsuya diam, tak merespon, seolah dia tak punya dosa apa-apa.

Tepat saat Kagami ingin mencekik kejam (baca : sayang) Tetsuya, Kiyoshi-sensei muncul dan memulai pelajaran kembali.

'Aku akan mencari tahu tentang Kise.' Kazunari bertekad dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kazunari menghampiri kelas di sebelahnya, kelas 5-A untuk mengajak putera dari kolega ayahnya, sebut saja Midorima Shintarou, untuk pulang bersama.

"Shin-chan!"

Di depan pintu kelas Shintarou, Kazunari menyapa Shintarou riang. Shintarou yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, menyuruh Kazunari untuk menunggu sebentar.

Kazunari mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas Shintarou, mencari sosok berambut pirang bermata madu bernama Kise Ryouta yang ditemuinya di ruang ganti tadi pagi. Nihil. Ryouta mungkin sudah pulang.

Selagi menunggu, Kazunari memerhatikan lalu-lalang anak-anak yang melintas di koridor. Di antara anak-anak itu, Kazunari melihat Shougo yang berjalan lesu dengan wajah masih pucat.

Kazunari mengalihkan pandangannya, bukannya merasa bersalah tapi betul-betul tak ingin melihat wajah si bandel berambut abu-abu.

"Ayo pulang, Takao. Di luar sudah mendung, 'no dayo."

Kazunari segera mengikuti Shintarou untuk pulang.

Sambil mengganti uwabaki yang dikenakannya dengan sepatunya, mata Kazunari mencari-cari keberadaan Ryouta.

Masih nihil. Kenapa anak itu cepat sekali pulangnya?

Kazunari meletakkan uwabaki miliknya di dalam lokernya dan segera menyusul Shintarou yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Shin-chan," ucapnya sambil menyusul Shintarou yang sudah duluan jalan.

Dia berjalan sedikit agak di belakang Shintarou dan matanya masih jelalatan mencari keberadaan si pirang Ryouta.

"Takao,"

Shintarou memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki si poni belah tengah itu.

"Ya?"

Kazunari menjawab tapi tak menatap Shintarou seperti biasanya.

"Kau mencari apa, 'no dayo?"

Kazunari menggeleng sambil tersenyum tiga jari. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Shin-chan lebih banyak lagi."

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya di pangkal hidungnya. "Bukannya aku peduli, tapi tadi kudengar dari Momoi-sensei kalau kau menghajar Haizaki. Apa itu benar?"

Kazunari mengangguk pasrah. Dia tak bisa berkelit. "Aku pasti membuat Shin-chan malu," ucap Kazunari dengan nada menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, 'no dayo? Kau melakukan sesuatu beralasan, 'kan?"

Shintarou membuang muka, menghindari tatapan berbinar dari sepasang iris amber Kazunari yang tak percaya jika Shintarou bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Bakao!"

"MIDORIMACCHII~"

Kazunari berbalik sementara Shintarou menutup telinganya dan berkomat-kamit ria.

Sedetik kemudian, si pirang yang seenak udelnya menambahkan imbuhan '-cchi' di belakang nama teman-temannya itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah Kazunari dan Shintarou.

"Eh? Kise?"

Ryouta nyengir kuda ke arah Kazunari sementara tangannya sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Shintarou.

"Kise, lepas!" Shintarou menarik tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghindari Ryouta.

"Hidoi, ssu, Midorimacchi!~" Ryouta merajuk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kazunari entah kenapa justru tertawa.

Melihat itu, Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kazunari yang setengah menit sekali memperbaiki letak tali tas yang hanya menggantung di satu bahunya.

"Jadi, Takaocchi, apa kau sudah lama mengenal Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

Kazunari mengangguk. "Aku mengenal Shin-chan sejak di bangku TK. Kebetulan, ayahku **mantan** koleganya ayah Shin-chan," jelas Kazunari.

"Jadi-"

Ucapan Ryouta disela oleh ledakan tangis dari arah sebuah di samping mereka. Mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di ujung paling dalam gang tersebut karena gang tersebut gelap, seolah ditelan oleh bayangan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya.

"Kise?"

Ryouta bergerak, mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Shintarou yang berjalan mencapai bibir gang tapi masih cuek-cuek saja dengan suara itu. Entah refleks atau bukan, kaki Kazunari tergerak untuk mengikuti Ryouta.

Dikejarnya si bocah pirang itu masuk ke dalam gang tapi terlambat, mulut gang sudah diblokir oleh tubuh-tubuh anak-anak sebaya Takao yang penasaran.

Kazunari berusaha menerobos masuk, dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryouta tetapi dia selalu kembali terdorong ke belakang oleh tubuh-tubuh anak-anak kelas enam yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

Dia penasaran kenapa saat Ryouta menyentuhnya, perasaan sedihnya bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Bahkan Tetsuya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Kazunari tahu ada hal yang aneh, bukan, hal yang istimewa yang dimiliki Ryouta.

THUMP!

Mendengar bunyi pukulan keras dari benda logam itu membuat kerumunan anak-anak itu menjerit dan kabur, meninggalkan gang tersebut.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di mulut gang, hanya ada Kazunari yang berdiri di sana.

Satu kakinya melangkah dan punggung jaketnya ditarik seseorang, tepatnya oleh Shintarou sendiri.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli, 'no dayo," Shintarou melepaskan genggamannya di jaket Kazunari lalu mengangkat kacamatanya. "Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Takao."

Kazunari tersenyum dan mengangguk, seolah-olah berkata dia akan baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya, Kazunari berhasil meloloskan dirinya masuk ke dalam gang meskipun barusan bahunya yang terluka sempat terdorong oleh seorang anak berambut coklat yang kocar-kacir keluar dari gang dengan derai air mata. Kazunari meringis, anak tadi sudah membuat luka itu terasa perih sekarang.

Kazunari melangkah perlahan-lahan sampai ke ujung gang dimana sebuah rumah kecil beraura suram berdiri. Sebuah bangunan tak layak huni yang rasanya tidak logis untuk ditempati.

"Ki-"

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! PERGII!"

Belum sempat Kazunari selesai mengucapkan nama depan Ryouta sebuah teriakan menyambar, memotong kalimatnya begitu cepat.

Teriakan yang bergaung di dalam gang itu membuat Kazunari terlonjak kaget. Dirasakannya rambut di tengkuknya meremang saat kilat benda berwarna keperakan itu muncul. Langkah kaki orang tersebut membuat tremor tersendiri di sepasang tungkai milik Kazunari. Kazunari melangkah mundur pelan-pelan.

THUMP!

Kazunari terpaku begitu saja mendengar suara dentum potongan besi menghantam besi lainnya.

TES...

Satu demi satu rintik air turun, bertambah frekuensinya seiring detik bergulir. Dia tak bisa terus di sini saja, membiarkan Ryouta di dalam dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan juga Shintarou yang menyusulnya.

"Takao, ayo pulang!" Shintarou berseru sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas.

"Kise masih ada di dalam!" balas Kazunari sambil menarik tangan Shintarou. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Ryouta!"

"Ta-"

Belum sempat Shintarou melancarkan protesnya, muncul Ryouta dengan pelipisnya yang bersimbah darah.

"KISE!" Kazunari dan Shintarou berseru berbarengan dan Ryouta nyengir begitu saja, seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Kazunari mengintip ke dalam dan melihat seorang pria yang menangis tersedu di pojokan sementara di kakinya terserak pecahan-pecahan botol kaca dan patahan-patahan kayu juga bercak darah.

Kazunari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryouta. Sembari menatap horor pada sepasang manik berwarna madu itu, Kazunari bertanya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ryouta tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. "Tidak ada, hehe."

Shintarou mendengus. Kazunari jadi semakin penasaran.

"Maa, aku menyerah. Midorimacchi memang menyebalkan!" sungut Ryouta sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku hanya membuang perasaan Kurokocchi dan Takaocchi pada paman brengsek yang barusan memukuli anaknya, ssu!"

Di bawah rintik hujan yang semakin deras, Kazunari melongo tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N : Maafin saya, elkyouya-san. Fic yang Anda request lama update dan chapter ini nggak banyak scene KiTakanya. Sumimasen *deeply bow*]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out~**


	3. Chapter 3

Di luar, hujan sudah berhenti turun dan Kazunari menunggu harap-harap cemas di dalam ruang tunggu klinik. Shintarou sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu karena harus mengikuti les piano.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kazunari menunggu. Di dalam ruang periksa, terdapat Ryouta yang sedang diobati kepalanya. Kazunari menggigit jari-jari, takut-takut kalau luka dari pukulan pria itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang lebih dari luka luar bagi Ryouta.

Sejujurnya, Kazunari sangat menyayangkan aksi sok heroik yang dilakukan Ryouta beberapa menit lalu. Jika saja Kazunari bisa menghentikan Ryouta dan memilih untuk memanggil pihak berwajib, Ryouta tidak akan terluka. Sedikit banyak, Kazunari merasa bersalah. Kazunari menghela napas.

"Terima kasih, sensei!"

Kazunari mendongak dan segera melompat ke arah Ryouta yang sedang berjalan santai kearahnya sambil mengemut sebatang permen loli.

"Kise! Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tidak gegar, 'kan?" cecar Kazunari rusuh.

Ryouta tertawa terbahak dan hampir saja tersedak pecahan permen loli yang diemutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Takaochhi! Tidak perlu cemas, ssu. Cuma tergores sedikit, hahaha!" ucap Kise sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. "Midorimacchi dimana?"

"Shin-chan pulang duluan karena harus les," jawab Kazunari yang disambut helaan napas Ryouta. "Mau ikut makan ice cream?"

"SERIUS?!" dia berseru sambil membelalakkan mata dengan pupil melebar di tengah iris madunya.

Kazunari mengangguk dan Ryouta langsung bersorak kegirangan, meskipun pada akhirnya dia ditegur oleh perawat yang kebetulan melintas.

"... Tapi bayar masing-masing, hahaha!" sambung Kazunari sambil tertawa.

"Mou, Takaocchi!" Ryouta merengut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kazunari pun terbahak. Senang rasanya bisa mengerjai Ryouta.

.

.

.

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"Feeling"**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Supernatural fiction, OOC, ElementarySchool!AU, etc.**

 **Request dari elkyouya!~**

 **Happy Reading, ssu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kazunari bersin di dalam toko es krim. Es krim yang tersisa dimangkuknya masih banyak sementara Ryouta sudah dua kali menambah es krim cokelatnya.

"Seharusnya kita membeli sesuatu yang hangat seperti cokelat panas atau susu bukan es krim," Ryouta berkata sambil menyendokkan sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya, "juga karena kita juga sedang ada di musim peralihan, ssu."

Kazunari mendengus. Ini bukan soal musim peralihan atau apa, memang akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Kazunari sedikit memburuk sejak ibunya ditahan.

Kazunari tak mengerti. Sosok wanita kasar bertubuh langsing dengan rambut hitamnya yang selalu dikuncir tinggi-tinggi dengan mata tajam beriris kelabu itu bisa menjadi ibunya. Memori Kazunari tak pernah bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ibunya pernah berlaku seperti ibu pada umumnya.

Ibunya tak pernah memanggil namanya dengan lembut atau membuat panggilan sayang dengan sebutan khusus atau imbuhan-imbuhan khusus yang membuat dirinya terasa spesial.

Ibunya tak pernah berkata dengan tutur kata lembut tanpa umpatan atau ejekan. Ibunya tak pernah ada di sisi Kazunari saaat ia sakit. Ibunya tak pernah menghadari acara orang tua di sekolah. Topeng kebohongan Kazunari lah yang membuatnya bertahan bisa seperti ini.

Bohong Kazunari kuat menghadapi semua bentuk kekerasan fisik dan verbal ibunya.

Semua senyum dan tawa Kazunari adalah kebohongan semata.

Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia justru merindukan ibunya? Merindukan setiap makian dan umpatan kasar yang tak pantas untuk masuk di telinganya. Merindukan setiap rasa hambar dari masakan ibunya? Merindukan tatapan sedih dari netra kelabu ibunya saat memukulinya dengan membabi-buta?

Itukah alasan mengapa ia begitu tersinggung dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan saat Shougo yang mengata-ngatai ibunya?

Ryouta yang melihat perubahan kentara dari ekspresi Kazunari dan hendak menyentuhnya tapi Kazunari segera menarik tangannya.

"Memindahkan perasaanku kepadamu tidak akan merubah apa-apa, 'kan?"

Ryouta tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apa itu artinya Takaocchi percaya dengan kemampuanku?"

Kazunari mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku merasakannya dan pria itu bukti kuatnya. Kau bisa memindahkan perasaan orang lain."

Ryouta lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sendok di tangannya pergi mengaduk-aduk sisa es krimnya.

"Aku senang bisa membuat orang lain bahagia," ucap Ryouta. "Mungkin saja itu alasan aku ada di dunia ini, bukan?"

Kazunari yakin jika ia menangkap nada getir juga tremor kecil dari sudut bibir si pirang berbulu mata lentik itu.

Kenapa Ryouta sedih?

"Kenapa kau menolong anak itu?" tanya Kazunari.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan ingin menolong anak itu,"

Alis Kazunari bertaut bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Daripada menolong, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memindahkan semua perasaan yang kuambil hari ini, ssu. Perasaan Takaocchi terlalu berat dan aku mendapat 'wadah' yang cocok untuk membuangnya."

Kazunari menangkap manik sewarna cairan madu milik Ryouta berkaca-kaca.

Kazunari mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku, Kise."

"Ha? Kenapa Takaocchi minta maaf? Takaocchi, 'kan, tidak salah apa-apa!"

Kise tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat surai pirangnya sedikit berantakan.

Kazunari meraih sendoknya dan menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ayo pulang, Kise!"

Kazunari melompat dari kursinya dengan mulut yang kepayahan mengulum es krim dingin yang membekukan lidahnya. Dengan susah payah, Kazunari menelan paksa sisa es krimnya di mulutnya.

"Lain kali, minum coklat panas saja, yuk? Es krim membuat lidahku beku." ucap Kazunari dengan lidah sedikit menjulur dan untuk suatu alasan Ryouta tertawa.

.

.

.

Ryouta memutuskan untuk berpisah di taman ketika Kazunari mempertanyakan letak tempat tinggalnya. Sebagai alasan, Ryouta berkata jika dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Sudah gelap, Kise. Sebaiknya, kau pulang." ucap Kazunari sambil menyusut hidungnya.

"Tidak bisa, ssu! Seorang laki-laki harus menepati janjinya!" tolak Kise sambil menggeleng protes. "Kalau begitu, Takaocchi pulang duluan saja."

Kazunari menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku dulu-"

Kalimat Kazunari terputus saat Ryouta menyurukkan sesuatu ke saku jaketnya.

"Jangan dilihat sekarang, ssu! Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, Takaocchi boleh melihatnya! Janji?"

Dengan polosnya, Ryouta mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta Kazunari untuk menautkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri ke kelingking Ryouta.

Kazunari tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak sampai berlutut dan memeluk perutnya geli. Kening Ryouta berkerut dan sepasang netra madunya menatap si raven berponi belah tengah dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang lucu dari kelingkingnya memang?

Kazunari berhenti tertawa saat paru-parunya mulai terasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang tersendat-sendat. Dia menyusut setitik air mata di sudut matanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"A-ah, maaf. Kau tersinggung, ya, Kise?" tanya Kazunari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Tidak kok, ssu. Tapi kenapa Takaocchi tertawa? Memang kelingkingku lucu ya?"

Kazunari tersenyum. "Kise kau tahu ini tahun berapa? Janji kelingking seperti itu terlalu kekanakan untuk anak, bukan, laki-laki seperti kita. Kita sudah besar! Kenapa harus janji kelingking lagi?"

Kazunari tertawa lagi dan Ryouta merengut sebal.

"Kau meragukanku, Kise? Aku akan menepati perjanjian kita!" Kazunari berseru sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke hadapan Ryouta. "Ini fist bump. Dengan begini kita akan terlihat keren, bukan? Aku dan Shin-chan juga melakukan ini."

Ryouta dengan enggan menyatukan kepalan tangannya dan kepalan tangan Kazunari tapi setelah kepalan tangan mereka bersentuhan, keduanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan! Sampai jumpa besok, Kise!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Kazunari berbalik dan berlari menuju apartemen kecilnya...

... Tanpa jika di belakang, Ryouta mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar kata 'besok'.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, Kazunari iseng menghampiri kelas Ryouta. Sayang, bocah dengan rambut pirang dengan mata sewarna madu tersebut tak ada di sana.

Kazunari melangkah kakinya menuju meja Shintarou, dimana sekarang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut sehijau sel klorofil itu sedang membaca buku.

"Shin-chan~" sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Shintarou mengangkat kepalanya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum membalas dengan ketus tapi penasarannya. Maklum, tsundere sih.

"Ada masalah apa, Takao?"

Kazunari tertawa dan berkata, "Astaga, Shin-chan, tidak baik berburuk sangka, kau tahu?"

"Tidak usah mengguruiku, Takao. Jadi, ada apa, 'no dayo?"

"Kise dimana? Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tak bisa menemukannya,"

"Hari ini Kise tidak masuk, 'no dayo. Sensei bilang, dia sakit. Mungkin karena insiden kemarin?" jawab Shintarou dengan nada ragu di ujung kalimatnya.

Kazunari mendesah kecewa. Padahal hari ini, Kazunari ingin mengajak Ryouta bermain basket 3-on-3 bersama Taiga untuk bisa mengalahkan Shintarou dan dua orang iblis lainnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku! Dah, Shin-chan!~"

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir dan ini adalah hari ketiga Ryouta tidak masuk sekolah. Wali kelas 5-A mengaku jika Ryouta masih sakit dan orang tuanya tidak mau memberi keterangan tentang dimana Ryouta dirawat.

Saat jam makan siang, Shintarou mendatangi kelas Kazunari dengan wajah cemas yang dapat disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Takao, ikut aku sebentar, 'no dayo."

Mendapati hal aneh seperti Shintarou menemuinya dengan tangan yang terus menyanggah jembatan kacamatanya yang seolah-olah akan merosot jika Shintarou melepaskan tangannya, Kazunari menghampiri Shintarou sambil meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa, kali ini perasaannya sangat buruk.

Shintarou menarik tangan Kazunari dan menyeretnya menuju koridor di depan perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Takao, sehabis insiden itu kau yang menunggui Kise, 'kan? Setelah itu kalian kemana?" Shintarou bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik dari sepasang manik zamrudnya. Kazunari merasa tidak enak karena tatapan Shintarou dan akhirnya memutuskan membuang muka, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Shintarou yang amat menusuk.

"Ka-Kami ke toko es krim lalu pulang," jawab Kazunari gemetaran. Perasaannya betul-betul tidak enak.

"Kau yang pulang duluan atau Kise yang pulang duluan?" Shintarou bertanya lagi.

 _Kenapa aku diinterograsi begini?_

"Aku pulang duluan. Kise bilang, dia ingin menemui seseorang di taman," jawab Kazunari ragu. "Tapi dia menitipkan sesuatu padaku dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melihat apa yang dititipkannya, kecuali jika dibutuhkan!"

"LALU DIMANA BENDA ITU, 'NO DAYO?!"

Kazunari tersentak. Shintarou yang kalem tidak pernah membentaknya. Shintarou yang cuek tidak pernah berteriak.

... Apa Ryouta begitu penting kehidupannya?

Apa itu alasan Ryouta dan Shintarou begitu dekat?

Kazunari merenung sebentar, memikirkan semua pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan Shintarou lalu menarik sebuah konklusi sederhana.

... Shintarou menyalahkannya?

Shintarou menyalahkan Kazunari tentang absensinya Ryouta?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kazunari merasa marah akibat sikap Shintarou.

"Benda itu ada di rumahku," Kazunari menjawab sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Perutnya menegang menahan emosi yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. "Kalau Shin-chan menganggap bahwa aku yang mengakibatkan Kise absen, Shin-chan salah besar."

Shintarou menyadari perubahan mimik sahabatnya itu dan buru-buru dia ingin meralat kalimatnya tapi Kazunari sudah berlari duluan menuju kelasnya.

"TAKAO! HEI, BAKAO!" teriak Shintarou sambil memacu larinya menyusul sahabatnya tersebut.

Tapi sayang, sebagaimana cepat pun Shintarou berlari, Kazunari sudah menghilang bersama tasnya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **KAK ELKYOUYA MAAFIN SAYA YANG KELAMAAN UPDATE! HAMPIR DUA BULAN KAN?! KAN?! /PLAK/ MAAPIN SAYA, SSU! /sungkem/**

 **Eh, wow, baru dua chapter udah dapet 12 favorite dan 10 follow (atau kebalik ya? /plak) Makasih yaa yang sudah meninggalkan jejak!~ Kalian yang diam-diam pun makasihh** **3**

 **Duh, saya lagi ada utang. Saya pergi dulu yaa /kabur/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun! Jadi, tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam tjintah spesial Valentine,**

 **Kambingjantan, ralat, Yagitarou Arisa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Feeling**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kazunari berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Waktu yang dimilikinya untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah tinggallah sedikit.

Kazunari berhenti di loker sepatunya, menggantinya begitu cepat dengan sepasang kets buluk kesayangangannya, dan menyurukkan uwabaki kotornya ke dalam loker sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari lurus menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka.

Tak dipedulikan lagi napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kazunari sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju rumah kontrakan kecilnya yang biaya sewanya dipindahtangankan kepada paman dan bibinya-orang tua Shintarou-yang enggan mengurus bocah kotor seperti dirinya.

Kepalanya sekarang hanya terfokus kepada jaket kelabu yang dikenakannya tiga hari yang lalu. Dalam sakunya, ada satu petunjuk yang sekiranya bisa membantunya menemukan Ryouta yang sudah menghilang selama tiga hari.

Kazunari begitu yakin jika bocah pirang bermata sewarna madu itu menghilang bukan sakit seperti yang diceritakan wali kelas 5A kepadanya. Gelagat Shintaroulah yang menjadi kunci utama teori Kazunari mengenai Ryouta.

Shintarou tak pernah sekhawatir itu, bahkan kepada Kazunari sekalipun. Saat Kazunari datang ke rumah megah Shintarou setelah ibunya resmi ditahan, dengan wajah kusut dan tampilan superberantakan karena dua minggu tak ada yang merawat, paman dan bibinya hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak senang. Shintarou bahkan terlihat cuek-cuek saja saat ia mendapati Kazunari sedang berganti baju di kamar tamu, menampilkan jejak-jejak tanda 'cinta' ibunya yang bertebaran di nyaris seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang terbuka saat itu.

Kazunari ingat saat sebelum Shintarou melenggang pergi, ia mengatakan, "Menderita bukan berarti kau spesial, Bakao." dengan nada dingin khas keluarga Midorima.

Kazunari hanya bisa bungkam saat itu, meremas ujung kaus merah pudarnya sambil menunduk menahan tangis. Saat itu dia hanya berpikir untuk menerima keadaannya begitu saja, dengan lapang dada. Karena menangis pun rasanya percuma: tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Sejak saat itu, Kazunari lebih sering lagi memaksakan senyum dan tawanya kepada siapapun di sekitarnya. Dan tetap tak ada satupun yang peduli karenanya.

Tak ada yang pernah menanyakan keadaanya. Pun tak ada juga yang pernah peduli dengannya setelah hari ibunya ditangkap oleh segerombol polisi berseragam biru itu. Kazunari hanya bisa mendengar desas-desus belasan bibir menggosipinya bahkan mengata-ngatainya.

Mungkin Ryouta adalah orang pertama yang pernah menanyai keadaannya setelah kejadian itu, sejak Kazunari tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ada makhluk yang disebut manusia yang peduli kepadanya. Kazunari sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Shintarou, diamnya Kuroko, atau betapa tidak pekanya Daiki dan Taiga. Tapi, menerima kepedulian? Kazunari berpikir kalau ia ada di Surga kalau ia mendapat semacam perlakuan seperti itu.

Seharusnya, saat Ryouta datang dan menanyakan keadaannya, Kazunari menangis sekeras-kerasnya-bahagia karena akhirnya ada yang peduli dengannya.

Tapi Ryouta menyerap perasaannya, menyisakan rasa bahagia melingkupi dada kecilnya, menyingirkan air mata yang akan membasahi wajah lusuhnya dengan menyerap rasa sedih dan sakit yang membelenggu dirinya saat itu.

Ryouta adalah persona yang spesial. Ryouta adalah pahlawan dengan kekuatan menyerap perasaan negatif dan menampungnya sendirian sampai ia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk dibuangnya.

"Kazu-chan!"

Pria yang kerap ia panggil Mibu-san memanggilnya saat ia sudah tak jauh lagi dari rumahnya. Dengan terpaksa Kazunari berhenti, merasakan bagaimana dadanya naik-turun secara gila-gilaan akibat paru-paru dan jantungnya terpompa di titik maksimal yang ia punya, sembari menunggu pria flamboyan itu beranjak dari tempat ia memanggilnya barusan.

Pria flamboyan itu keluar dari rumahnya, menghampiri Kazunari dengan tergesa-gesa sebelum akhirnya berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kazunari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Kazunari hanya bisa mengangguk, mulutnya belum sanggup dipakai untuk berbicara selagi ia sedang susah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Ikuti aku."

Kazunari mengangguk lagi dan mulai mengatur napasnya sesuai yang diperintahkan Mibuchi Reo-Mibu-san-kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang dengar." Kedua tangan besar Mibu-san meremas kedua bahu kedua Kazunari. "Jangan kembali ke rumahmu."

"A-Tapi kenapa?"

"ITU DIA!"

Kazunari tak sempat menegokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah seruan itu muncul karena Mibu-san sudah mengangkat tubuh kurusnya ke punggungnya dan berlari.

"Whoa, ada apa, Mibu-san?!"

"Sshhh!"

Kazunari hendak bertanya lagi tapi ia memutuskan untuk bungkam sampai Mibu-san berhenti berlari.

Mibu-san membawanya entah kemana tapi yang jelas saat Mibu-san menurunkan Kazunari dari punggungnya, Mibu-san memberi Takao tatapan yang membuat bocah itu bergidik ketakutan.

"Dimana barang yang diberikan Ryou-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Benda itu." Mibu-san menekan kalimatnya. "Kau harus memberikan benda itu kepadaku atau nyawa kalian berdua tidak akan selamat."

Netra Kazunari membulat. Selangkah demi selangkah ia berusaha menjauhi Mibu-san yang menakutinya. Tapi, Mibu-san terus maju, terus mempersempit distansi yang sudah diusahakan sepasang tungkai Kazunari yang bergetar

"Berikan benda yang diberikan Ryou-chan."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Mibu-san," cicit Kazunari ketakutan. Iris gelap Mibu-san menatapnya begitu tajam hingga rambut-rambut halus ditengkuknya berdiri semua.

"Kazu-chan, berikan atau aku harus menyakitimu!" Mibu-san membentak, suaranya menggeleggar di ruangan berpenerangan seadanya ini.

Kazunari menggigit bibirnya berusaha mengusir takut.

Senyum Ryouta yang ditujukan kepadanya mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"A-aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

Punggung Kazunari bertemu dengan dinding dan seketika Kazunari merasa nyawa sudah menemui jalan buntu.

-Selamat tinggal dunia, pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
